I Will Not
by Sonic2598
Summary: Sonic's family has put him in a arrange marriage with Amy, But Sonic doesn't want to marry Amy. what will he do? No chapters ONE SHOT. SonicXBlaze


I will not

Sonic P.O.V

If I can tell one thing I never would care more for anyone then I care for Blaze the Cat, she something special to me, well not to my family, a month ago my mom said to me, when are you going to get to married to that sweet loving Amy, I wanted to explode right there when she said that, I never loved Amy, ever, my heart belonged to only one girl and that is Blaze, well your not gonna believe this, my freaken mother set a arrange marriage, I am so pissed off right now, I don't understand why I have to go thought this, I wouldn't mind marrying Blaze, she kind and sweet, Amy the same but too Obsess with me and she loves me to death, she can't stand me being with another girl, even Blaze, I talked to Blaze about it and she agrees with me,

'Amy is a nut you shouldn't be with anyone that you don't love, maybe you can marry someone else like…me'

that's what she said to me when I told her about the arranged marriage, you know I wouldn't mind that at all, me and blaze husband and wife, were a good couple unlike Amy, she fun and easy to talk to, later that day I was at Green hills chilling with my buddy Axel, talking to him about my problem, I tell you one thing about AX, if I have a problem I can come to him anytime for help he's always be there for me, we are like no we ARE brothers

'Sonic what do you plan to do about this, your family is pushing you to marry Amy, and you don't want to do that do you'

'Hell no I hate that Girl, she no fun unlike Blaze well…I can't say anymore I too stressed out man'

'How bout we crash the wedding'

'What do you mean Crash the wedding'

'Well when your at the alter with Amy right'

'Right'

Blaze Shadow Tails Rouge and myself will bust the wedding down, we'll crash the party we show up and diss everyone including Amy

'Oh yeah that would be fucking wicked dude let's do it'

Ok here is what we do'

I can't believe it looks like I don't have to marry Amy after all, I hope this work I hope Axel can come thought with this I know he can he has never let me down before.

Axel was then heading to Playdium to play a little arcade he asked me to come I was about to yea but then I was cut off not by Axel but by

'SONNNNKU'

Oh Fuck me I just wanna kill her right now what the hell does she want I hate when calls me that, Axel didn't like her as well, I remember this one time we have a Bachelor party for Shadow, he was marring Rouge now she is a fucking fun girl shadow is lucky, anyway we drank and drank and drank beer after beer and this was a month ago when I was placed in the arranged marriage, Axel got some strippers to come over, the girls gave me a lap dance oh man I tell you that was the best party I ever been to, it could of lasted longer but then somebody smashes the door open, believe it or not it was Amy,

'So this is where you been Sonic, you said you were gonna have dinner with me and our families', 'when the hell did I say that', 'just now, book em Boys,' she wasn't alone she brought cops with her, I know what would happen next they see booze they do some arresting, out of the 26 people 15 were arrested half escaped including me Axel and Shadow, woo what a night that was, Amy just stood still looking at me wondering what she wants now so I listen

'Sonic we have reservations at Green Gardens with the families for our Rehearsal dinner'

'I can't go' I plainly said she then says

'You going to that dinner and you will marry me and that's final'

that's it I can't take it anymore so you what I did I just walk away I went with Axel To Playdium to get my mind off that bitch Amy as I head inside the place I buy a $10 card for 20 credits and played like mad, I was down to my last credit I was about to put my card in to the arcade machine when somebody grabbed my arm, I couldn't swore it was Amy, oh how wrong I was, it was my mom and she looks piss off she glared at me very angry before I said anything she beat me to it

'Young man where have you been we have reservations at Green Gardens and all of us are waiting for you at home'

'then I said 'mom this is stupid why do I have to marry Amy I don't like her'

'I don't want you turning out like you brother and sister (Manic & Sonia) they never got married and look what happen to them'

I love my mom but she hates my brother and sister so much because of what they became, what did they become? Manic and Sonia still live in Mobius while I live in Station Square, I hope one day I Return Home to see them, she curses them both for not getting married she curses Manic cause she wants him to be with someone, and Sonia cause of the same thing, my mom want grand children of her own from her kids, which won't happen if I marry Amy,

You tell your friend you're leaving NOW MOVE IT

God why does this always happen to me I guess I have no other choice I go find Axel he was at the batting cages he saw me and step out of the cage

Yo what's up what's wrong?

Oh dogg I gotta go my mom found me man

Oh shit man fucking Amy, I don't know what to do

Hey why don't you come too?

Me?

Yeah and maybe Shadow & Rouge and even Blaze can come too they might give off some advice for marriage'

Yeah that a good idea Sonic your are the best, period

There no one out there like me

Come on let's go

So I head outside where my mom is waiting for me I go up to her and said

'Mom can I invite a few friends to dinner'

'Well…okay sure since it your wedding you can invite your friends'

Axel P.O.V

'Sweet not only am I going out to dinner with the Hedgehog family I get a free meal, fuck yeah. So when we arrived to dinner I saw the whole Hedgehog bunch, Sonic's entire family is here as well as Amy, Fuck her. The only people that Sonic brought along was myself Tails, Shadow Rouge & Blaze at least he'll has some friends to talk to instead of his folks, so we enter the restaurant, Mr. Hedgehog say to the front desk 'Hedgehog party of 23' 'the waiter says oh right this way Sir your tables are ready follow me, so the families are at their tables we each find a seat I sit beside Sonic on the left side, Blaze was about to take the right but Amy took that sit and smile and glared at Sonic who doesn't even look at her, I tell Blaze to sit beside me instead cause at least she near Sonic, everyone then looks at their menu to figure out what they will have to eat, the waiter ask everyone what they would like to drink, everyone tells him I order a beer as well as Sonic and Blaze, see they do have something in common they both drink beer, as the drinks came in Mr. hedgehog Sonic's Pop stands up and raise his glass, oh shit I know what's was coming next

'Everyone I like to make a toast , to my son Sonic as he begin his new life with his soon to be wife Amy, who is a loving caring person that I'm proud to call my daughter'

Sonic P O.V

Oh fucking hell you got to be kidding me I can't stand this something must be done I taught that my dad was just giving a solo speech oh how wrong I was…again, just then Amy stand and she telling me to stand up as well I say I don't want to stand leave me alone she then said ether you stand up or I break you with my hammer your choice, so I have no choice but to stand I look at Axel & Blaze who knows I'm hurting right now what can I do? Amy then taps her glass with a fork I just wanna stab her with that

Can I have everyone attention, I like to make a toast to my future husband Sonic

Just then Axel's cell phone rings he answers it during the toast that he doesn't care for

Hello, uh huh uh huh uh huh really hmm that not a bad deal when does it go down, ok I'll bring Sonic and we'll be there in 10 minutes okay, alright bye

Who was that?'

That was Dean he said the deal has gone thought he got 150 PSPs shipping out right now at this moment and he giving us one each before he sell them for 10 grand

'That cheeky bastard let's go'

Axel & Sonic got up but then Amy said

'Where you guys going'

'Uh to the bathroom we'll be back'

Axel whispers into Blaze's ear

'Blaze cover for us we gotta head out I'll tell you why later'

'Okay be careful'

'We will, see ya'

So Sonic & Axel sneak out the restaurant and walk

'That was close, hurry we don't have that much time we gotta be quick

Alright let's do it, we get the psps and we head back got it'

Fine I guess I'll have a steak after all

So Sonic & Axel head to where their friend Dean told them to meet him, they meet up with him

'Yo man what's up'

Hey guys what going on

'Yo I owe you man you got me out of my Rehearsal dinner'

Sorry about the whole thing

'Don't worry, AX gonna help me bust the wedding'

'Nice, anywhere here you guys go enjoy'

Sonic & and Axel receive a PSP each

'Thanks Dean'

'No problem guys, I like to stick around and chat but got a plane to catch'

'You leaving'

'Yeah with the money I got I'll going to Cuba'

'Lucky Bastard "LOL" anyway we gotta get back enjoy your trip we'll see you when you get back'

'See ya guys enjoy your systems'

Sonic & Axel see off their Friend and walk back to the restaurant with they new PSPS

'Dogg I can't believe it do you know how long I wanted one of these, the first thing I gonna do with this is download all the old games on this'

'Oh yeah that the shit'

So they return to the restaurant and walk slowly to the table without then knowing, Amy was the first to question

'What took you so long?'

'Uh, I had a bad stomach ach'

'Oh my poor Sonic Wonic she gave him a kiss on the cheek'

'God I hate her'

Blaze then whispered to Axel

'Where did you guys go?'

'We went to see Dean, he just sold 148 PSPS

'Why 148?'

He gave me & Sonic One (showing her the PSP)

'You cheeky bastard'

'I know you want it'

'Yes I do'

So then Axel switches on his new PSP with Blaze looking as well just then the waiter come back with a note pad in hand and everyone tell then what they want to eat, Axel orders a steak dinner as well as Sonic & Blaze, so the waiter leaves the table, everyone starts to talk to one another Sonic was about to talk to Axel but then Amy beats him to it (like he cares)

'So sonic I was thinking of a great place to go for our honeymoon we can…'

Sonic wasn't even paying attention to her he was busy with his PSP

'Yo Axel I can't believe Dean would give us these'

'Yo respect for Dean he always knows how to do business,'

'Yeah that for damn sure, yo come over to my house we download the games, if I go home with them I gonna have a headache with them for 4 days man'

'Yeah I come over for sure, but aren't they all staying at your house?'

'Yeah but not my room that for damn sure, so your coming over'

'Yeah you gonna invite Blaze too?'

'Sure why not, it would be more fun'

So everyone got their meals and ate up Sonic was ignoring Amy, Axel was talking to Blaze, after that they all left the restaurant Axel & Blaze went with Sonic to his place even though his entire family is staying there, so Sonic invite them both to his room

'Well as least I have some company'

'Yo let test our psps'

So Sonic & Axel connects their psps to the computers (Sonic first) and sees how to download the game

'Oh my god you can download mortal kombat'

'I'll play you right now, download it'

They do so, after bout 10 minutes they both have mortal kombat on their PSPS

'I'm gonna whoop yo ass'

They played for about 14 minutes, blaze then say

'Hey Sonic what are going to do about his wedding?'

'Axel is gonna take care of it'

'How?'

'Crash the wedding duh'

'I wish I was the one getting marry "sigh"'

Blaze was a little depressed so Axel has an idea

'Hey I have an idea Blaze go stand here Sonic'

'Okay!'

'She stands near sonic'

'Okay now hold each others hand'

They do just that

'Now sonic you stand up as well'

'Uh, okay'

Sonic stand up with Blaze while holding her hand then Axel says

'This will make you feel better: dearly beloved we are gather here to join Sonic & Blaze in holy matrimony, if there is anyone who feels that these two should not be together then let them speak now for forever hold their peace'

Sonic & Blaze smiled at each other and at Axel.

'Do you Blaze take Sonic to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?'

'I Do'

Do you Sonic take Blaze to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?

'I'm faithful to all but I do'

'Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you Husband & Wife you may now kiss your bride'

They give a small kiss to each other

'If only it was real,'

'Don't worry Blaze you two will get married one day'

'If I can break the arrange marriage I'm all your Blaze, well not entirely but as your husband'

Just then where was a knock on the door, Sonic then said

'Who is it?' Sonic said

'It's Amy'

'Go away I don't wanna talk to you'

'Open this door now Sonic I mean it'

'NO! Get lost'

'I'm giving you till the count of three'

'Fuck you Amy'

'Dude we aren't gonna get any peace round here, let's go to green hills for a little'

'How we getting there,'

'Like this CHAOS CONTROL!'

A huge light formed and the three we out of Sonic's rooms right before Amy smashes the door open

'What the hell, one minute he's here, the next is not, he won't running from the wedding that's for damn sure!'

Meanwhile at green hills, Axel, Sonic & Blaze arrive via chaos control

Well at least we'll have some peace, I'm tired Sonic

I know Blaze; I don't what to do AX my whole family is at the house I don't wanna go back to their torture, my uncle would be like "now everyone gather around as I will tell you a story that my pappy use to tell me"

'"Giggle" that just like my family back home' said Blaze

'I had worse then that Sonic' said Axel

'How worse'

'Well how bout sharing your ps2 and stuff with your three fat cousins that you hate'

'When did that happen?'

'Bout 5 years, my mom always recommends that I go see then myself and play with them, there spoiled.'

'How?'

'What ever they want they get, like games, toys and food, and that's why I hate them so much'

'I guess we three have a lot in common we hate spending time with our families' said Blaze'

'Yeah that true, so what do guys wanna do now'

'You guys wanna do something?'

'Like what?'

'Uh, let's go to Tails' house see what he's up to.'

'Sure why not!'

So Axel, Sonic & Blaze head over to Tails' workshop to see their friend

'Hey guys what going on'

'Yo T what's happen'

'Hey tails how you doing'

'Hi Blaze, so what's up'

'Nothing really we were at Sonic's place and my god we can't get a minute to ourselves'

'Is it Amy?'

'Mostly her, as well as the family, man I don't know what to do about this'

'The wedding?'

'Yeah I mean what if AX's plan backfires and I'm screwed'

'That is IF my plan backfires'

'Yeah. Anyway you're working on anything new Tails?'

'No not really just the same old stuff'

the gang were talking about Sonic's Problem, how will Sonic get out of this wedding with Amy, he hates her and she loves him, will Sonic be able to escape this wedding or will the end be near for the blue hedgehog as he will marry the girl that he hates a lot.

Just then Sonic's cell phone rings he answers it

'Hello?'

'Sonic this your mother calling Amy told me you ran off with your friends'

'She a snitch that why I hate her'

'And that's why I love her as my own daughter, that why I call to tell you the date for the wedding has change'

'Really your gonna postpone the wedding'

'No I going to moving it up, the wedding will take place in two days'

'What? You got to be kidding me'

No I'm not Sonic and to make sure you don't skip out I ordered police to hunt you down, so don't think about running, well see you at home love you a lot bye (click)

Sonic's face was stone, his friends were concerned about Sonic, Axel was the first to speak

'Sonic, what's wrong?'

'It over….it all over'

'Why what happen?' Asked Blaze

'My mom just called to tell me that the wedding will take place in two days, and I can't run away, my mom ordered the cops to make me head to the church in two days'

'Oh my god'

'This can't be happening, one minute I taste freedom the next I get shot down, it's not fair'

Sonic I….I don't know what to say, I'm sorry man'

'It's not your fault Axel, you try everything to get me out of this, I guess my mom really wants me to marry Amy, I mean all along I really wanted to be with Blaze not Amy'

'We'll figure out something don't worry it not over yet'

'I hope I don't marry Amy in two days that would be the biggest mistake I ever made!'

After finding out that the wedding will take place in two days, Sonic just feels so depressed right now, as well as the others, Tails then said

'If you marry Amy, then she won't let us see you again'

'I don't wanna think about it, it makes me sick, I hate Amy, since when the hell are we a couple, I know I've saved her a couple of times from Eggman, it doesn't mean we are boyfriend girlfriend, I don't know where she gets off with this shit, AX if I say I do to Amy, kill me, I am not bull shitting just shoot me,'

'Don't say that Sonic, you know damn well you're just saying cause of Amy, Right?'

'Yeah I guess'

Everyone was a little shaken up from the news from Sonic's mom, the wedding will take place in two days, what will Sonic and the others do, Sonic says he doesn't want to marry Amy, but if he tries to run the police will be on his tail, what will he do?…..

'You know what let's just all go home we'll all meet at the coffee shop tomorrow at noon'

'Yeah okay see you guys tomorrow'

so everyone returns to there homes Sonic head back to his pad, knowing what's in store when he walks thought the door he sees his family dancing to some oldies music as well as Amy, sonic just looks away but Amy turns her head from dancing to see Sonic heading up stairs he runs up to him and shouts

'Sonic where the heck have you been I've be worry sick'

'Oh really if you do care you'll know I don't want to marry you'

'Whether you like it or not you WILL marry me'

'so I guess It me verse you people cause right now it seem like everybody is on your side, but I will never join you, you have to kill me to get me.'

'I don't know what gotten into you but I don't want to see this side of you at the wedding'

'Why do you want to marry someone like me?'

'I always wanted you since the day we met, when you save me from Eggman, I knew I had to have you, I always chased you and now my dream are about to come true, I finally have the chance to marry you my darling Sonic'

Sonic just stormed into his room and shut the door; he was really annoyed with all of this

What can he do?

The next day hasn't been easy on Sonic, he was so stressed out as it is, he didn't wanna to talk to anyone of his family, he just went out chilled with his friends and had fun, it was around 8pm on the eve of the wedding, Sonic was with Axel at green hills talking.

'Looks like it all over for me, in 24 hours I will hate myself.'

'Hey I'm still crashing that wedding I don't give a fuck'

'You mean it?'

'Oh yeah you know it'

'If you can help me out tomorrow I will repay the favor in any way I can'

'Sonic you don't have to owe me anything; maybe a round of beer would be nice

'Consider it done, and maybe a little something on the side'

Sonic felt a glimmer of hope, will he be able to survive tomorrow without married Amy?

The next day (the wedding day)

Sonic was in his room along with Axel, Tails & Blaze

'Well this is it, it all or nothing right now, if we fuck up that it for me'

'Don't worry if somehow my plan fails I have a backup'

'Backup?'

'That backup will be at the wedding'

'Cool dude!'

Just then somebody knocked on the door

'Who is it?'

'It's me (mom)'

'Come in'

She enters to see her baby boy all dresses up fancy

'Oh you look adorable I have to take a picture'

'She pulls out a camera a takes a snap shot of Sonic'

'And now one with your friends'

'She also take one with sonic and his crew'

'Alright perfect I'm putting that on my mantle, are you coming with us or going with your friends'

'I'll go with them'

'Okay I'll see you there, and don't skip out; you know what will happen to you!'

'Yeah I do'

'Okay we see you at the church'

Sonic's family starts to head out only Sonic, Axel, Tails & Blaze remained

'How long till the wedding'

'Bout half an hour'

'Alright you know the plan'

'Yep I do'

'Remember you can't chicken out don't let Amy give you a death glare if you say no, just don't say I do, okay'

'I'll tell you the truth I'm a little scare of Amy'

'Tails has nightmares on her'

'Please Axel not that again'

'Alright everybody hands in'

They put one hand in the center of them on top of each other, Axel then says

'What ever happens we stick together. We walk in as a team we leave as a team got it

'Got it'

'Got it'

'Got it'

'Perfect let's go'

So Sonic, Axel, Tails & Blaze head to the church, will Sonic break the wedding off, or will Amy become his new wife.

'Man look at these people I don't even know half of them'

'Hey guys'

Axel turned around to see his friend Dean coming toward them

'Hey D man what you doing here dude, I taught you were in Cuba'

'No man, they fucked up the flight so I refunded the cash and went home'

'What Happen?'

'The fucking pilot didn't show up so they cancel the flight'

'Oh shit'

'So Sonic you gonna really go thought with this'

'No guy you crazy I'm not marrying Amy, just sit back and watch the show'

'Yes Sonic that what I'm saying crash this shit, anywhere I'll see you guys inside peace'

'Alright man'

Just then an usher came toward the gang

'Excuse me Mr. Hedgehog'

'Yes'

'I just need to confirm your groomsmen for today'

'Groomsmen oh shit'

Axel then spoke

'I'm his best man and Tails here is a friend of the groom

'And you madam are with the bride'

Blaze couldn't say yes because she knew Amy had bridesmaids so she shook her head and the usher went back to his duty

'This suck, I want to be on the same alter with you Sonic

'Yeah me too, I know Amy has her bridesmaids, Rouge, Cream and Tikal

'Oh shit' we need another member for our side

'Fuck it, I said I wanted to crash the wedding so let's go handicap 3 on 2'

'Oh nice'

Just then someone shouted

'Everyone to your places the wedding will begin in 10 minutes, Mr. Hedgehog I notice your party is short one member who is the other member of your groomsmen'

'No one is just my best man and my friend, that's all'

'Uh sir it is against wedding rules that every party must consist of three members for the groom & bride'

'Fuck it we'll get Shadow'

'Okay then please make your way to the alter'

So the gang make they way to the alter blaze then sits in the front row

'Sonic this is it remember don't be afraid what ever you do don't said I do to Amy'

'Got it I need to be focus need to be ready'

Sonic was focus we didn't pay attention to anyone in the church except himself and his friends, he ignored everyone else'

Just then the "here comes the bride" song plays on the Piano, Shadow makes it on time to join his team

'Bout fucking time you got here what happen'

'Don't ask, I had a flat'

Just then the three bridesmaids made their way to their position across from the groomsmen, then everyone then glanced at Amy wearing her wedding dress with her veil on face Sonic doesn't even look at her, he looks at Blaze who looks back giving a "I'm worried" look as soon as the song end everyone sat down the Rev then said

'Let us pray…dearly beloved we are gather here to Amy 'Mileena' Rose and Sonic 'Taven' Hedgehog in holy matrimony, if there is anyone who feels that these two should not be together then let them speak now for forever hold their peace.'

'Show time'

"clear throat" 'Ladies & Gentlemen may I have your attention please.'

'Thanks AX'

'No Problem Sonic…I like to say something, now marriages should be a commitment to a man & women who deeply care for each other, and love and cherish those who mean so much to each other am I right'

Everyone agrees

'now then, you see my friend for nearly 10 years here had another girl in might, but his mother had other plans, you see that girl over there (pointing at Blaze) is the one that Sonic cares deeply for and unforturely his mother felt that Amy would be a great wife to Sonic, how would feel if you have to marry someone so obsess to you what would to do, would you marry her anyway?'

they all shout NO, no way.

That's what I taught, Rev it shouldn't be Sonic Marrying Amy, no, no

'Then who should it been' asked the Rev

'Sonic should marry someone who he cares for and who is not obsessed with him, Amy.

Amy then shouted

'Okay he's done back to the wedding, I do'

'No, no I not done yet, I notice around this church I see a lot of people some friends and some family, but there are two members of Sonic's Family that Mrs. Hedgehog over there, didn't invite today, so I pulled a few strings and I brought them here Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you, Sonic's brother and sister Manic & Sonia

The main door open and out come Manic & Sonia

'what's happen everybody, Yo bro long time no see'

'Manic my Brother what's going on, yo sis long time no see' said a happy Sonic

Manic & Sonia went up to they brother and gave him a hug

'Yo AX I don't know how to thank you guy, your number 1.'

'Hey I'm full of surprises'

Everyone was stunned to see Manic & Sonia interrupt the wedding, Amy couldn't believe what is happening so she took out her hammer and was about to whack Sonia, but then Blaze jumped and tackled Amy to the ground.

'Get the hell off me' shouted Amy

Amy then kicked Blaze off her, she went flying and crash into a table nearby, everyone was concern for Blaze's condition including Sonic, but Amy grabbed hold of him before he could check on his friend,

Let's get on with the wedding, get to the I do part

Uh very well

'AX help me, I can't say it'

'Time of Plan B….break it down FREEZER BOMB'

Axel then threw an ice bomb on the ground where Amy is standing and consumed her in pure ice, Axel was about to kick her to pieces but Sonic stopped him.

'Hold on AX we don't need a sub zero fatality, I have a better idea'

So they left he church and took the body and headed to Tails' workshop, from there they take the tornado and flew off to angel island, and drop Amy still frozen on the island, and then they flew back home, they brought the plane back and headed back to the church, with everyone wondering what did they do with Amy.

'Now then let's get the real wedding started'

Sonic & Axel went back to their places, Sonic walked up to blaze with a smile on his face, she asks

'Sonic are you okay?'

'I'll better then okay, right now…….(knelling down on one knee) Blaze will you Marry me'

everyone was in shock Sonic has proposed to Blaze, she was speechless, she didn't know what to say, she was blushing like mad, with tears flowing in her eyes she said

'YES I WILL'

everyone then started to cheer as Blaze say yes to Sonic, so now with his bride to be in hand Sonic heads up to the alter without any worrying, the rev kept talking until he got in the I do

'do you Sonic take Blaze to be your wife'

'I do'

'Do you Blaze take Sonic to be your husband'

'I do'

'then by the power of the holy spirit I now pronounce you Husband & Wife you may now kiss your bride'

Axel P.O.V

I can't believe it dreams can come true, Sonic has married his dream girl (the one he likes). You should of seen the people they were clapping and cheering I guess it worked out in the end, as Sonic & Blaze was walking out of the church but as soon as they reach the end of the corridor someone was standing in there way, it was Sonic's mom she was mad I tell you, she just look at Sonic, there was compete silent between the two, Sonic was the first to speak up.

'Mom I don't care what you say I made up my mind, if you get the cop to arrest me, fine but I will still love Blaze no matter what'

His mother didn't say anything for a couple of seconds then she said.

'I guess you may up your decision, I can't hold that against you, all I have to say is, I'm proud of you Sonic,'

'what are you talking about for days you were pestering me to marry Amy, and you damn well know I wanted to marry Blaze'

'I guess I was wrong about you, I taught you would end up like Manic & Sonia, but you proved me wrong, I'm glad you married Blaze'

'Thanks mom'

Sonic and his mom embraced in a mother son hug and then she stepped aside to allow her Son and his wife in exit the church, there were now a married couple.

(3 days later)

After the wedding was over. Axel was at his place lying on the couch just listening to music, it was real lonely for him now that Sonic is married, but still he felt proud for his friend, as he continued to listen to his music his phone rings he gets up lazily and answers it,

'Hello?'

'Yo AX it Sonic'

'Yo man what's going on '

'Hey can you come over, me and blaze have something for you'

'Uh, yeah I'll be over in a while'

'Alright see you then'

'Later'

Axel's P.O.V

I wonder what they want, is something wrong I think there is, so I leave my pad, lock up the door and head to Sonic & Blaze's new home that they bought after the wedding, as I arrived at there place I was at the front door I rang the door bell, the door open and standing there was Blaze wearing blacks shorts with sandals and wearing and black T-shirt, she greeted me with a warm hug and invited me in, she lead me to the kitchen where I see Sonic eating his most favorite meal. Chili Dogs, he stops eating and looked at me and said

'Hey buddy, come on join in'

Nah I'll pass, so anyway what's up

'Ah well the reason why we called you here, is to say thank you for everything that you did for us, you know my whole family was looking forward for me to Marry Amy by the way did she defrost by any chance?'

'I don't think so, that ice bomb I shot at her takes a week to wear off so you won't hear from her for a little while'

'Great, anyway Me & Sonic would like to thank you in the way we taught would be nice'

'Really? How?'

just then Blaze walked to a small cabinet and pulled out a box and presented to Axel

'uh guys I don't know what to say?'

'just open it silly'

Axel opens the box, and finds….keys.

'Keys, keys are good, where are they for?'

'come out to the garage I'll show you'

So Sonic & Blaze take Axel to the garage Sonic push the button on the remote door opener it slowly opens as soon as it opens wide enough Axel notices a nice motorcycle inside, he turned to Sonic and said

'Is that…'

'yeah say hello to your new motorcycle'

Axel was in shock Sonic & Blaze bought him a motorcycle, he was speechless he just went up of them and gave them a big hug.

'I love you guys'

'hey we love you too Axel you deserve this, you family to us, you helped us from the beginning if it wasn't for you we wouldn't of gotten married'

Axel immediately went up to the motorcycle and started it up he revved up the engine and moved out of the driveway before he rode off, he said

'Thank you guys I really mean that'

'No thank you Ax, without you this wouldn't have been possible'

he smiled at them and rode off on his new motorcycle around the city of station square

'YEAHHHH'

after one week Amy finally defrosted from the ice she was concealed in, she notice she still in her wedding dress, she looks around to see she not at the church she in angel island she remembers what happen, and before you knew it she screamed

'SONIC HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, I LOVED YOU, I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU AND BLAZE!!!!'

will she?….

THE END

Well that's that if you want me to make me a sequel on this story let me know, I wouldn't mind doing another.

Please Read & Review

See Ya later ;)


End file.
